Episode 50: Conflict, Act II
Seireitou charges at Echo, who charges in turn. Their blades clash loudly and they start trading swings. Their blades lock and they gaze into each other's eyes. Seireitou notes how Echo's is as cold as ice, while Echo notes how Seireitou's is as blazing as fire. They break away from the lockup and charge at each other again. As they slice at each other, Seireitou asks "Is controlling that well really the only reason you killed my father?" Echo nods "That well had a large amount of beneificial Aura amounts in it." They bang swords again and Seireitou continues "Did you reclaim the well?" Echo frowns and says "Your bastard father placed a seal on it. I couldn't access it again. Which is why killing you will be a pleasurable experience for me, Kawahiru boy!" He slams his blade against Seireitou's. As Echo puts more force into his upper body strength, Seireitou sidesteps when he gets the opportunity and tries to cut off Echo's head, who blocks it with his sword. Seireitou smirks up at him "Your quick." Echo clenches his teeth in anger. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Echo kicks Seireitou away from him and shouts "Why so persistent?! Against the son of Lucifer, you cannot win!" Seireitou points his blade at him and says calmly "Look who's anger is getting the better of them now?" Echo eases up a bit and Seireitou continues "I don't care if you are the Devil's son. I've seen you bleed before, so it's possible you can die as well." Echo raises his blade and lowers it when it turns black. The darkness on the blade is transmitted through the tip in the form of Twilight, spiraling toward Seireitou. Seireitou is sent flying into a building's window and slamming into a desk. He looks around to notice he's in a business building. He hears a rumbling sound and sees shattered glass on the floor start to shake. He looks up at the broken window he crashed through to see more Twilight blasting toward him. Seireitou twirls his Katana in a circle quickly to gather energy and forms a Rage shield to guard the attack. Echo flies into the room and sees that Seireitou has survived. He snickers and says "Why won't you die?" Seireitou sends the Rage shield flying at Echo. It entangles him and sends him plummeting to the streets below. His body crashes into the concrete loudly. Seireitou looks out of the window to see Echo surround himself with Twilight while inside the Rage bubble. He bursts it with the large amounts of Twilight power. He looks up at Seireitou and inquires "That thing you trapped me in guarded me from the impact. What was it's purpose if it was meant to trap me and not hurt me?" Seireitou shrugs "I was hoping to make an opening at the last minute but you fell too quickly." Echo smirks "Is that so?" He raises his Katana as high as he can and shouts "Well then, since your a persistent pest I'll just show you my True Form, Despair!" The Katana becomes enshrouded in Twilight and them covers Echo. When the shroud lifts, he is revealed to be in his True Form under it. Despair says in an echoey voice "Are you still so sure of yourself, Seireitou Kawahiru?" Seireitou's eyes lock onto Despair's dark, hate-filled ones. Before Seireitou can react, Despair has already teleported behind him and impaled his claw straight through Seireitou's back. He coughs blood and plummets to the ground when Despair releases his claw. Seireitou lands on the wreckage of a car, shattering the already-cracked windows. He moans out "Ow..." Despair looks down at him coldly "Get up." Seireitou turns to his side and falls off the remains of the car. Zombies approach him and he tries to raise his Katana to fight them but finds himself unnable to. Despair comments "How pitiful... You don't even have the strength to grasp your sword. Give up, Kawahiru." Seireitou clenches his teeth and hefties his Katana over his head and begins twirling it, harnessing his Rage Aura into the blade. The twirling Aura-whip slices the Zombies in halves. He swings the Rage-whip at Despair and wraps it around his arm. Seireitou tugs with all his might, moving Despair closure a few inches. Seireitou clenches his teeth and explains while tugging "I've been training to harness my Rage into my sword and body. I'm not going down so easily!" He makes a final hard tug and Despair is flung out the window and toward Seireitou. Despair's eyes widen slightly as Seireitou turns the Rage-Whip into a glowing red blade once again and slices toward him. Despair grabs the end of the blade with his bare hand but notices it smolders it like hot metal. He lets go quickly and looks down at his slightly charred hand. He looks back up at Seireitou with slight surprise and asks "How did you do that?" Seireitou smirks "The same way I do this!" He swings the Rage-blade at Despair, who tilts his head to dodge each swing. Despair attempts to punch Seireitou in the chest but he is surrounded by Rage Aura, forming a protective barrier. Seireitou explains "As well as enhancing my weapon, it can also give me protective armor." Despair gives an unimpressed expression "While your techniques are slightly interesting, they will not have enough power to defeat me." Seireitou smirks and raises his glowing-red blade again "Watch me!" They both charge at each other again. (Ending vid plays)